50 Sentence Challenge
by Elkian
Summary: 50 sentence challenge. A bit of Thundercracker-OC fluff and friendship, bit of suggestiveness too.


50 Sentence challenge

I don't know if there's a contest or whatever, I'm just using the format.

Note: Not in chronological order on purpose.

Beautiful – Neither Thundercracker nor Treadshreds would have expected the barren desert to be beautiful, but both of them now call it the place where Earth kisses the sky.

Privacy – Treadshreds' thinking place and Thundercracker's flying zone turned out to be one and the same, the lonely stand of rocks in a desert so large you can see the planet curve.

Realization – Neither of them realized that the other liked the place, their schedules were so different that is was only after weeks that they noticed each other.

Dangerous – Thundercracker's gun is to her head, but Treadshreds tells him she doesn't care if he fires, since the night sky out here is a sight worth dying for.

Friendly – Thundercracker never realized how friendly the Autobot Femme was until she started telling him about the Earth constellations and their stories, touching and turning his head to the correct points.

Peaceful – She comes out to the empty place to sit on a rock and think, hoping that the war will end with minimal casualties, but Thundercracker doesn't have the guts to tell he that he thought the same thing as he flew.

Aerobatic – She watches as he turns and swivels in mid air, sun shining off his chassis and his world spinning around, even if he doesn't like being near her she'll remember the shows for the rest of her life.

Envy – All Autobot anti-gravs started failing on the planet, they weren't very aerodynamic to begin with so she envies his ability to float above her in the blue.

Found – Hound has found out that she sneaks out into this neutral zone, but she won't listen to him worry about her companion, silently he vows to protect her secret as long as possible.

Roar – The roar of battle fills her audios, missiles clip her and all she can think about is a swirling blue form in a blue sky, absolute peace fills her.

Delicate – They're so different, Treadshreds can't even playfully punch him without care or he'll have dents to explain back at his base.

Firsts – She asks him if he's ever interfaced, he tells her yes but the wrong way, she listens in sympathy and terror as he describes the experience, she's never considered doing it even the right way before.

Close – They've grown closer despite having to shoot at each other, his head is in her lap as she tells him about her first battle, when decals were too soaked in your comrades' fluids to make out and she switched over to the side that was caring for all the injured despite their loyalties.

Hazard – She's said something wrong and he's walking away, she grabs his hand to pull him back but the ground isn't even, both fall and optics widen at the accidental kiss.

Flying – Some days when they're feeling bold he'll carry her in his arms as he tumbles and dives, she can't help but smile as the sky embraces them.

Bold - It's dark and she's scared of messing up, but she still pulls him close, and their lips touch, this time they don't push away.

Fear – She just saw her leader clip him, she can't even react as her friend falls from the blue, she has to keep fighting.

Healing – The wounds of the battle still streak his body but he still came, she cradles his head in her lap and sings him into a state of peace.

Heat – It's the first time since he tried to shoot her that he's come near, she lost coolant in an accident and now his lips are sealed to hers, given her the fluid, and she doesn't even know.

Compassion – There's no hate in her optics as she shoots down Skywarp, she tried only to graze him but she still worries about Thundercracker's reaction.

Love – It's night and he holds her in his arms, she can't summon strength to move as he kisses her again and again and says, "I love you, Treadshreds. I love you!" so many times that she can't hear anything else.

Clash – The final battle is hours away, both know that they'll get more than a hiding for sneaking out to see an enemy but they can't bear the thought of going to war without knowing the other's reaction.

Bait – She knows she shouldn't tease him like this but that frustrated face of his makes her circuits buzz.

Tender – He thinks she doesn't notice the extra care he takes with her after she nearly lost the arm but she does, she smiles to herself as it warms her spark.

Unbreakable – Hound has been covering for her with holograms, he knows now that Mirage is helping too, they only hope she can get back to the Ark before the fight, some may ask why he risks it but he couldn't consider another course of action, their friendship is unbreakable.

Shattered – The glass in his optics break, Mirage could easily have killed the Seeker, but he stays hidden and walks away, Thundercracker will see another dawn.

Cold – They float soundlessly through space, both their systems nearly freeze and Treadshreds wonders why, then she looks into the only light, her love's optics, and her questions are gone.

Sonic – He can't get her to stop bothering him about his name, she refuses to use Skywarp's idea and instead calls him 'boom' like a child.

Hook – Thundercracker knows the medic suspects and tries to give the Constructicon no reason to turn him in, hoping one of the more troublesome Decepticons will distract him.

Escape – The Decepticons stand in line on the Cybertron dock, he stands a little away from the others, when the explosion surprises the rest she dashes to him and grabs his arm, even if they die traitors she'll be with him.

Empty – They found an abandoned comm station, after a quick investigation they start the honeymoon, anyone around would have been able to hear them for miles.

Defense – She knows she should be readying her guns from the final clash but instead she hits the release, he eases them off her back as his own hit the ground, lastly pulling off her treads, she smiles and rubs some of the dirt from them into his face.

Passion – Their sparks finally separate and return to their original chassis, both know things will never be the same but here's not time for regrets, they push each other against the cliff as they consummate, anyone in range able to see the burning glow but they no longer care.

Bond – Each spark is no longer their own but contains a ghost of the other, both know that they'll feel the other's pain in the fight but the holy bond is worth every wisp of agony.

Camaraderie - They thought they were alone until Hound coughed, hastily they replaced their armor as he let down the camouflage hologram, Mirage appears behind him and plafully shoves him over into the comm station floor.

Distinct – They're as different as earth and sky, neither thought such love could happen until they were swept up in it.

Tough - He sees Starscream's missile hit, he almost cries out but she's still standing and now her guns are swinging around to the fore…

Blank – She knows his gun is no longer to her head but he still seems on edge, she turns to him and tries to find the sparklessness that everyone says is inherent in Decepticons, he just gives her a cold look.

Play - After the first ride through the sky she begs him for more, he shakes his head again and again but she won't give up, finally he agrees, he sees her smile and realizes she knew that he would.

Wet – He talks about living underwater, his main complaint is that Seekers don't like being wet.

Alone – Both thought they were alone in the desert for so long, now both know that they aren't, and that they're not alone in their desire for the violence to end.

Flames – Thundercracker knows Skywarp doesn't care about who dies, he still can't stop staring at the flames that engulf the life around him.

Leader – Neither is as attached to their leader as they should be, but they still might have to kill the other if ordered.

Dread – The thought of killing Treadshreds chills Thundercracker to his spark, he wonders if she ever feels the same.

Wind – Thundercracker's not there today, she opens her armor and lets the breeze catch it, on top of the cliff she almost can fly.

Desire – Thundercracker is trapped inside, little does he know that the tank is mimicking his desire to leave as she helps inside her own base.

Approval – Despite the idea of his friend with a Decepticon, after talking to the jet alone in the neutral spot Hound can do little but approve of the relationship, he might not have had he realized where it would lead.

Dreams – Thundercracker thumps his head on the recharge bed cover after a nasty nightmare involving Megatron seducing his new friend.

Wishes – Treadshreds wishes often that she could tell Optimus about her amenable friendship with the Seeker, but terror fills her at the idea of his disapproval.

Expression – Most of her comrades think Hound is the object of that smile, very few know that a Decepticon jet is the real reason.

Disclaimer – I own nothing but Treadshreds and the story. I wrote the longer, conjunctionless sentences because that's how I saw it done first and thought it worked well.


End file.
